


Finally Time

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [90]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Gets Therapy, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, M/M, POV Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words clinic, guitar and pyramid.





	Finally Time

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/177347129154/the-words-for-todays-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

The clinic was nestled between a music store with flashing neon guitars and a small, but inviting, coffee shop. Derek took a deep breath then pushed open the door.

It had taken years of subtle nudges from his pack. From _Stiles_. But he was here now and there was no more running away.

Soon he was sitting down for his first therapy session. He stared at the picture of pyramids on the wall as he thought about how to bring up the fire. Kate.

He was finally ready to let go of his past and embrace his future with Stiles.


End file.
